Lost (2004 series)
'' '' Lost'' ''(TV series, 2004 - 2010) Male Deaths: *Dayo Ade (Episode 6.5 Lighthouse) *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje (Episode 2.19 ?, Episode 3.5 Cost of Living) *Naveen Andrews (Episode 6.14 The Candidate) *Mackenzie Astin (Episode 1.22 Born to Run) *Anthony Azizi (Episode 4.13 There's No Place Like Home: Part 2) *Blake Bashoff (Episode 4.08 Meet Kevin Johnson) *Michael Bowen (Episode 3.7 Not in Portland) *Grant Bowler (Episode 4.11 Cabin Fever) *Christian Bowman *Clancy Brown (Episode 2.24 Live Together, Die Alone 2) *François Chau *Brett Cullen (Episode 2.7 Another 48 Days) *Alan Dale (Episode 6.16 What They Died For) *Jeremy Davies (Episode 5.14 Variable) *Andrew Divoff (Episode 3.23 Through the Looking Glass 2, Episode 6.10 The Package) *Kevin Durand (Episode 4.14 There's No Place like Home 2, Episode 6.13 the Last Recruit) *Patrick Fischler (Episode 5.17 The Incident 2) *Matthew Fox (Episode 6.17 The End) *M.C. Gainey (Episode 3.23 Through the Looking Glass 2) *Dan Gauthier (Episode 5.9 Namaste) *Brian Goodman (Episode 3.22 Through the Looking Glass) *Jon Gries (Episode 3.20 The Man Behind the Certain) *Greg Grunberg (Episode 1.1 Pilot) *Chad Guerrero *Ronald Guttman *John Hawkes (Episode 6.6 Sundown) *Brad William Henke (Episode 6.1 L.A. X, Part 1) *James Horan (Episode 2.9 What Kate Did) *Doug Hutchison (Episode 3.20 The Man Behind the Certain) *Zeljko Ivanek (Episode 3.7 Not in Portland) *Hakeem Kae-Kazim (Episode 3.5 The Lost of Living) *Donnie Keshawarz (Episode 1.21 The Greater Good) *Frederick Koehler (Episode 6.14 The Candidate) *Fredric Lehne (Episode 1.2 Tabula Rasa) *Adetokumboh M'Cormack (Episode 5.1 Because You Left) *William Mapother (Episode 1.15 Homecoming) *Dominic Monaghan (Episode 1.11 All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues, Episode 3.17 Catch-22, Episode 3.23 Through the Looking Glass 2) *Navid Negahban (Episode 1.9 Solitary) *Terry O'Quinn (Episode 5.7 The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham, Episode 6.7 The End) *Mark Pellegrino (Episode 5.17 The Incident 2) *Jeff Perry (Episode 1.16 Outlaws) *Josh Randall (Episode 2.7 The Other 48 Days) *Lance Reddick (Episode 5.7 The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham) *Daniel Roebuck (Episode 1.24 Exodus 2) *Hiroyuki Sanada (Episode 6.6 Sundown) *Rodrigo Santoro (Episode 3.14 Expose) *Ian Somerhalder (Episode 1.20 Do No Harm) *Fisher Stevens (Episode 6.11 Happily Ever After) *Saïd Taghmaoui (Episode 5.12 Dead is Dead) *Faran Tahir (Episode 4.9 The Shape of Things to Come) *John Terry (Episode 1.4 Walkabout) *Kevin Tighe (Episode 3.19 The Brig) *Marc Vann (Episode 4.11 Cabin Fever) *Titus Welliver (Episode 6.15 Across the Sea) *Dustin Watchman *Sean Whalen (Episode 5.2 The Lie) Female Deaths: *Reiko Aylesworth *Zoë Bell (Episode 4.7 Ji Yeon) *Emilie de Ravin (Episode 3.8 Flashes Before Your Eyes) *Mira Furlan *Andrea Gabriel *Maggie Grace (Episode 1.13 Hearts and Minds, Episode 2.6 Abandoned) *April Grace (Episode 3.11 Enter 77) *Sung Hi Lee *Allison Janney (Episode 6.15 Across the Sea) *Sheila Kelley (Episode 6.16 What They Died For) *Yunjin Kim (Episode 6.14 The Candidate) *Lela Loren (Episode 6.15 Across the Sea) *Rebecca Mader (Episode 5.5 This Place is Death) *Paula Malcomson (Episode 3.4 Every Man for Himself) *Tracy Middendorf (Episode 3.23 Through the Looking Glass) *Elizabeth Mitchell (Episode 6.1 L.A. X, Part 1) *Lana Parrilla (Episode 3.23 Through the Looking Glass) *Carrie Preston (Episode 3.20 The Man Behind the Curtain) *Tania Raymonde (Episode 4.9 The Shape of Things to Come) *Thekla Reuten (Episode 4.3 The Economist) *Zuleikha Robinson (Episode 6.12 Everybody Loves Hugo) *Michelle Rodriguez (Episode 2.20 Two for the Road) *Katey Sagal (Episode 5.7 The life and Death of Jeremy Bentham) *Kiele Sanchez (Episode 3.14 Expose) *Diana Scarwid *Alexandra Tabas *Mirelly Taylor *Tamara Taylor *Marsha Thomason (Episode 4.1 The Beginning of the End) *Cynthia Watros (Episode 2.21 ?) Gallery Michaelbowen.jpg|Michael Bowen Category:TV Series Category:2004 TV series debuts Category:2010 TV series endings Category:ABC TV series Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:AFI Award Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:TV series by Bad Robot Productions Category:Drama Category:Thriller Category:Neo-Noir Category:PGA Award Winners Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:TSI TV series Category:TSR TV series Category:RTE TV series Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Nominees Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:NAACP Image Award Winners